Total Drama: All Over Again
Total Drama: All Over Again '''is the first season of the ''Total Drama-saga ''of Amber. Summary Chris brings thirty-six contestants from the original series to compete in the season '''All Over Again. The contestants will stay at the Pahkitew Island. Not Chef Hatchet will help Chris this season, but old-contestant Topher. Only Chris isnt happy with this choice. In this season three. The three teams will face challenges, rewards but eliminations too. The eliminated contestants will take the Fan of Shame. The last contestant standing gets the 1 million dollars. Production The 35 contestants are made by the original creator of the contestants. The cast picture was made by Amber. First row: Scarlett, Alejandro, Mike (Mal), Geoff, Blaineley, Sadie, Katie, Beth, Dawn, Sky, Lightning, Ella, Lindsay, Heather, Amy, Samey, Izzy, Dave. Second row: Rodney, Sierra, Duncan, Noah, Beardo, Max, Owen, Jasmine, B, Dakota, Eva, Jo, Gwen, Trent, Sam, Cameron. Contestants that arent on the picture: Brick and Sugar. In this season 36 contestants will partipicate. It's the biggest cast in the history of Total Drama In this season there will be three teams. The pink one, Team Possible and then The red one, The Advengers and as last The blue one, Team Strikes. There will be 12 team members on each team. The logo's are made by the owner of Total Drama: Stardom. A fanfiction. Elimination For more information about this section, visit: Total Drama: All Over Again/elimination table The elimination in this season is the same as Total Drama Island, from the original show. They will vote in the confessional. They say who they want to go. Then everyone gets a marsmallow except the bottom two. The two with the most votes. The one with the most votes is going home. Episodes For more information about this section, visit: Total Drama: All Over Again/episodes It's not yet known how many episodes there will be. Prizes For more information about this section visit: List of rewards#Total Drama: All Over Again Characters *Topher made a cameo in one episode. *Bridgette made a cameo in one episode. Trivia *This story is the first story that starts on this wikia. *Shawn and Leonard are the only contestants that doesnt appear in this season from Total Drama: Pahkitew Island. **Shawn is the only winner of a season that doesnt return for this season. *This marks the first appearance of Blaineley on a island. * Sugar and Brick are the only two contestants that are hidden on the cast picture. This will mean that they will not win. * After Total Drama: Action this is the first time Trent and Gwen both partipicate in a season. * This is the first season of Blaineley, she enjoys the contest on the begin and is not a debutter. * This season features the first ex-contestant that will seen as a co-host. * Courtney is the only antagonist that isnt a part of this season. The others: Heather, Alejandro, Mike (Mal), Scarlett and Max will enjoy this season. * This is the first time all generations will partipicate. * Gwen, Duncan, Heather and Lindsay are the only 4 that appear on all seasons except Total Drama: Pahkitew Island. This means that they will be the fan favorite of the producers. * Blaineley is the first contestant that was eliminated. ** She was also the first that taked the Fan of Shame. * The first three eliminated contestants had as their initial a 'B'. Blaineley, Beardo and then Brick. Gallery TDAOAcast.png|Cast